


Broken

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is tired of Sherlock's indecision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October, 2015.

  
Molly: *strolls up to Sherlock* I told Tom I was popping out to grab some Triple sec and limes so...

Sherlock: So... *rocks back and forth* How are things?

Molly: *shaking her head* Sherlock... You know I cannot keep doing this! *turns away*

Sherlock: *frustrated* Molly!

Molly: I cannot keep... keep-

Sherlock: -doing what?

Molly: I cannot keep showing up at your flat, thinking that you're going to say something substantial, or meaningful, or honest-

Sherlock: *interjects* Molly!

Molly: -and then being surprised when you don't. *takes a deep sigh* I just can't.

Sherlock: I love you.

Molly:  
  
Sherlock: I guess I should have said something earlier.

Molly:  
  
Sherlock: But I wanted you to be happy... So when you told me, I lied.

Molly: *snorts* Screw you. *stalks away*

Sherlock: *catching up* Molly, wait!

Molly: *turns back* Just so you know, I never confessed anything to you.

Sherlock: You sort of did-

Molly: Well it doesn't matter, because you can't just beg me to hear you out and tear me away from my fiance, to tell me something I already know. *sniffing* You can't do that.

Sherlock: You knew?

Molly: ... I Suspected.

Sherlock: You didn't say anything?

Molly: *sighs* It wasn't my job to tell you what you felt. *walks back towards the hallway*

Sherlock: I just don't want you to hate me anymore.

Molly: I don't hate you.

Sherlock: *pained* Maybe that's worse. I just want to fix us.

Molly: *hovers by the door* You can't fix it Sherlock, because this *points between them* has always been and always will be, broken. *shuts the door behind her*

Sherlock: But isn't that the point.


End file.
